I Won't Say It First
by BballSnipergirl23
Summary: Butch likes Buttercup. Buttercup likes Butch. But they are both too stubborn to admit it. But what if Butch has to go away and may forget BC forever? What will she do? Will she admit it or let him get away? And will a talk with the Professor help at all?


**Me: Now don't be mad at me for not posting a story yet, but there is a thing called SCHOOL and HOMEWORK! AHHHHH! Oh well, I'm doing my best. Well, here's the story! DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters at all just the plot.**

It was just another day in our spot with Brick and Blossom, Bubbles and Boomer and me and Butch. We are all just chilling in our favorite spot, a meadow that we found a few years back. Bubbles was lying on Boomer's chest watching the clouds with Boomer and talking about fixing one of their bedrooms into a baby's room. Brick had his head in Blossom's lap as she ran her fingers through his hair as they talked about moving in together. As for me and Butch we are talking about the guy and girl that we dumped the night before as we play a little soccer. You see I'm, obviously, Buttercup and my sister's married Butch's brothers.

Butch and I are friends. JUST friends. We have been dating people, but we both have the same feeling whenever we do. Nothing can be felt. I don't know about Butch and I've never told anyone, but I do have feelings for Butch. The only reason why I date other guys is because I want to make Butch jealous. I know it's a stupid idea, but I don't want to admit that I like him first, that would ruin my image.

"Hey guys I have to tell you guys something," Butch announced as we sat down after an intense game, that I won.

"What's on your mind, Bro?" Brick asked sitting up and pulling Blossom close.

"Yeah you've been acting weird all day," I added plopping on the ground.

"He's been acting weird at home for the past week, too," Boomer added.

"Anyway, I just wanted to say…" Butch started, but stopped.

"Butch, you can tell us anything," Blossom comforted seeing he was having a difficult time with trying to get out what he had to say and I suck at comforting.

"We won't judge you, Butch. You can trust us," Bubbles said sitting up with Boomer.

Butch sighed, "I'm leaving… forever," his features said he was not messing around with this subject. It wasn't one of his jokes to tease everyone. No, he was serious, dead serious.

Everyone's mouth was hitting the grass except Brick's who seemed prepared for this news. No one could speak, but Blossom quickly snapped out of it.

"When?" Blossom asked.

"Tomorrow at sunset."

"Why?" was all I could get out, but there was so much more that I wanted to say.

"Because I need to get away from here. There's just someone that is driving me away," is all he said as he became very interested in a blade of grass that had a ladybug on it.

"Who the hell could drive you away? You're Butch for damn sake!" Boomer screamed.

"I know, but this isn't about damn strength or who's more badass. It's something much more then that," Butch said getting up.

"Well, then tell us what it's about then. We could probably help," Bubbles pleaded almost crying.

"No! Only sh… he can fix it. No one else," with that he flew off. I just watched him leave. I didn't know what to think. I turned to Brick who was just looking at me. Just how he was looking at me, as if he was judging me, I won't settle with that. "What the hell are you looking at, Brick?" I growled.

"Buttercup!" Blossom scowled.

"No it's alright, Blossom," he looked back at me, "You should know exactly why he's leaving, Buttercup."

"I don't! I might be his friend, but I don't have the slightest clue on who 'he' is," I yelled. How the hell would I know who Butch is talking about. It could be my ex-boyfriend Ace for all I know. FYI I only dated him for an hour, but he just didn't get, stay-the-hell-away-from-me goodbye.

"It's because of you," Brick said deadly calm and low.

My eyes widened. What? I didn't do anything to him. The next time I see his face I'm going to give him so much…

"Why?" Blossom asked confused and shocked.

Brick looked at his girlfriend then back at me. I was so freaking pissed that he was leaving because of me. I didn't do shit to him other then beat him in sport that we played against each other, but he's beat me… sometimes.

Brick sighed, "He just doesn't want to be the first one to say I love you."

BAM! That news hit me like a thousand brick's **(no pun intended)**. Butch loves me? When?! I know I like him, maybe even love him, but I don't want to say it first.

"Why does he want to leave though?" Bubbles asked confused.

"Yeah, if he loves Buttercup then why does he want to leave?" Boomer added, "We can just coach him how to say I love you."

"It's not that simple HE doesn't want to say I love you bec…" Brick started, but was cut off by Bubbles.

"Then Buttercup tell him you love him."

I was about to say something, but Brick beat me to it.

"Bubbles it's not that he doesn't want to say it. He doesn't want to ruin his bad boy reputation or pride. That's why he is leaving."

I couldn't believe it, he's to scared to tell me he loves me because of his rep? Come on. You'd rather leave then tell someone you love them? Well, I'm not going to be the first one to say it. That's the guy's job. I can't take this. I'm leaving this talk. I get up and turn from them.

"Buttercup, where are you going? Are you going to confess?" Boomer asked hopefully.

I turned to him and he leaned away. I guess I looked more pissed off then I thought, "No I'm not. If he's leaving because he doesn't have the balls to tell me he loves me that's his problem. I won't be the first one to say it so he can just go for all I care."

"Buttercup!" Bubbles and Blossom screamed. Brick and Boomer shot up pretty pissed off.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now Buttercup!?" Boomer screamed. Bubbles got up and tried to keep Boomer from coming after me. Brick was the next to scream, but Blossom got in front of him.

"I wouldn't be the one to talk Buttercup! You should know better then anyone that you would be the last person on earth to give up your pride or rep! You selfish little…"

"Brick!" Blossom said sternly, "Calm down," Brick reluctantly did, but was breathing heavily. Blossom turned back to me, "As for you Buttercup. We are going to have a serious talk. Now!"

"No. I'm going," I blew her off and took to the air. I flew for a like two seconds until I was tackled. Blossom and Bubbles grabbed my arms. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Taking you to the Professor's to have a long talk," Bubbles said unsmilingly.

"Yeah a very very long talk," Blossom added.

...

Blossom and Bubbles gave up talking to me a long time ago. It is actually the next day. I don't even know what time it is either. I'm at the Professor's still because I didn't feel like leaving to go to my house. So here I am.

"Buttercup," the Professor said. I turned to see him in the kitchen doorway. I didn't care what he had to say so I just went back to watching my program. He came over to sit on the couch next to me turning off the TV. I didn't care I'm not really in to Toddlers in Tiaras anyway. "You're sisters told me about what happened," I stayed silent, "I know how much you love Butch…"

"I don't! I don't love him. He is just a friend and…" I cut him off, but he just shook his head.

"No, Buttercup, listen to me. I know you love him and you know it, too, but you are too stubborn to give into it. I see how you look at him when you see him or when he is with you, how you start acting a little more like a girl," I gave him a look, but he ignored it and continued his list as he wrapped his arm around me, "you always prefer to be around him then any other guy. Buttercup, you love him so quit denying it."

"Alright, so I do… love him, but I don't want to be the first to say I love you. Isn't that the boys job to say I love you first?"

"Is it? Is that what is keeping you from telling him or is it because your pride is keeping you from saying it?" I didn't say a word so he continued, "You know that your pride won't be hurt. It will just make it stronger along with the fact that you'll be braver then him." I look up at the Professor because he wasn't making sense anymore. At lest he wasn't to me. He smiled at me, "You always like to be first for everything so why not be first in telling him that you love him? Don't let him get away. Love is always the hardest thing to find and win in the world."

I thought about it for a second, while he got up from the couch, and I think I understood what he was saying.

I got up quickly and gave the Professor a hug, "Thanks, Professor."

"Your welcome. Now when was Butch going to leave?" the Professor asked.

"Sunset why?" I asked. Dad nodded to outside and the sun was about ready to go down, "You better get going then."

I hurry out the door and take off to where he said Butch was going to leave from. _Please, please, please do not leave. Still be there. I need you, Butch._

_..._

I land in the meadow and see Butch giving his final "man hugs" to his brothers. He threw a pack over his shoulder and took a duffle bag in hand and started to walk away.

"Wait!" I screamed. Butch didn't hear me, but Bubbles, Boomer, Blossom, and Brick sure did. They turned to me and made a little path for me to run through. I started running again and as I was passing them their faces were serious, but I saw a hint of happiness.

"Butch!" I yell running past my sisters, Brick, and Boomer. Butch turned around, shock clearly written on his face and I could see him say my name, but his face went back to emotionless. I stopped running when I felt he could hear me clearly, "I need to tell you something."

"You had plenty of time to talk, Buttercup. What makes the difference if I listen now?" he says almost coldly.

"I've finally realized something that I never did before," I tell him kind of confused. Isn't this what he wanted?

"You've had years to realize something and you just find out on the day I leave? I don't believe you," Butch shook his head and turned away from me to continue on his way. Whammm! Now that hurt. It felt like I was shot through the heart. Why is he acting like this?

"Butch," I say tenderly, but he just kept walking away his forest green duffle bag in one hand and a green pack thrown over his shoulders in the other hand.

"Butch!" I yelled at him almost pleadingly. I've never heard my voice go like that before and I think if I turned around my sisters and Butch's brothers would be very shocked and kind of worried. But it made Butch stop walking. His bags still in hand and I was hoping that he would turn around. When he didn't I continued, tears starting to form in my eyes, "I know that we are both stubborn and neither of us want to be the first to pour out our feelings, but I have finally realized that telling you how I feel isn't bad. I thought that it would show that I was weak, helpless, and vulnerable, but it isn't… It might seem like I'm ruining my pride, but I have found out that it is actually braver to say how you feel about someone then to keep it to yourself and never say a word." Butch still wasn't giving any signs of turning around and tears started to spill down my cheeks, "So I am going to give up my reputation and be the braver of the two of us and say it. Butch, I… I love you! I want you to stay with me… I want to be by your side… I want to be the one to make you happy…" I saw him looking over his shoulder at me, but I started looking at the ground. Ashamed that I was crying, but I was happy that I was being the brave one, "I don't want you to leave… I don't want you to forget about me… and I never want you to think, for one moment, that I never have you going through my head… You are always there and will never go away… So please… please… don't go. I need you."

I was full fledged crying now. I cover my face with my hands and drop to my knees hiding my face in my hair and legs. After what seemed like an eternity, I felt a gust of wind hit me, followed by two hands on my shoulder.

"Buttercup," came a strong gentle voice that could only belong to… Butch. I slowly look up at the blurry Butch kneeling in front of me. I blinked a few times to see him more clearly then wipe away my tears furiously, but was stopped. He grabbed my hand bringing them down from my face to replace it with his. I sniffed as he placed his hand on the side of my face wiping away a tear with his thumb.

"Buttercup. The only reason I was leaving was to try to get away from the person that would ruin my pride, but it was the person I hold dear to my heart. My pride was keeping me from you. You are right. I was too stubborn to say a thing and that could have cost me loosing you, but I should've realized that my pride would of become stronger if I had only told you. You didn't ruin your pride. You just made it stronger. You were also right that it is braver to tell someone how you feel then to keep it locked up. So I'll be the runner up this round and say it. Buttercup… I love you, too. Always have and always will. I want to be with you, hold you, and be your man. Will you let me do that for you?"

I nodded, finally being myself once more, and pounced on him giving him a hug, knocking us both down to the ground.

He laughed at my action, but didn't complain as he wrapped his arms around me tightly hugging me back. After awhile I pulled back to look him in the face. He smiled his famous smile, "Buttercup."

"Yeah?" I asked returning the smile.

"I'm pulling to first place."

What? I'm lost. I look at him with a question mark clearly stamped on my face. He chuckled as I got off of him so he could lay on his side. He brought his hand up… holding a box. I was really confused know.

"Buttercup Utonium," he opened the box to reveal a silver ring with an emerald in the middle. My mouth dropped to the ground. "Will you marry me?"

I just look at the ring dumbstruck for a second, but quickly gather myself again. I say in a quite voice, "Butch," I saw him holding his breath, "you defiantly took first place!"

His smile grew as he took the ring out of its box and placed it on my finger. Now it was his turn to tackle me, which I didn't mind. Butch was on top of me just gazing down at me. I then noticed he was inching forward, but before he could meet my lips for the first time someone, more like some people, had to stop it.

"Oh My Gosh! Buttercup! You finally said it! And Butch You finally proposed! Ahhhh!" squealed my ecstatic blonde sister running up to us with Boomer, Blossom, and Brick right on her heels. Butch had rolled to lay on his side once more when they all were standing right in front of us.

"Finally, bro! And… haha… glad you're staying," Boomer added as he grabbed onto Bubbles.

"Oh my gosh! Another wedding! Buttercup, we have to get going on your wedding plans ASAP," Blossom started as Brick draped his hand over her shoulder.

"Alright just drag me to Bubbles or your house so you guys can start making plans," I said to get her to shut up.

"Oh we can do it at my house, while the boys hang out somewhere together. Oh I'm so excited! You guys will make such a cute wedding couple!" Bubbles cried.

"Yeah, but now we know who wears the pants in this relationship, Buttercup," Brick smirked. We all laughed while Butch glared knives at Brick.

"I might, but he'll prove that he deserves them," while the others started walking away I added, "Physically, if necessary," I whispered in Butch's ear. He started smirking not looking at me or the others.

"And that," he got up and pulled me up with him, "I'll get started on, ASAP."

He wrapped his arms around me very tightly. I laughed, "Don't think I'm just going to give them over to you though. I never go down without a fight."

"I know. That's why it took you so long to say I love you and that is also why I love you," Butch said nuzzling into my neck.

I know, Butch. That is also how I almost lost you, too. But that won't happen again and I think this will be the start of a beautiful marriage.

...

**Me: Thank you for reading and how was it? Now don't worry and don't give up on me yet. While I was writing this story I was able to get a date to talk to the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys. Woohoo! I'll get my story up ASAP. Till then Check out my other story and Review! Bye guys!**


End file.
